Zootopia: Resurrection
by AxeO'War
Summary: After Zootopia: Wirewolf, the ZPD sent Judy and Nick to an island far off the coast of Zootopia to investigate Hamish Pharma Corp's alleged Bio Research facility. But their investigation became a nightmare. Isolated, trapped and surrounded by hordes of the undead, the survivors must fight to survive and escape their nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: What has been forgotten

**Resurrection**

Chapter 1: What has been forgotten

It has been a month since The Hamish Pharma Corp case and the attack on Zootopia Police Department's Precinct 1. Evidences of an Island, privately owned by the Hamish Pharma Corp, located off the coast of Zootopia is suspected of illegal biomedical research. Zootopia's Investigation Bureau or the ZIB sent a team of investigators to the Island to gather evidences regarding the activities of Hamish Pharma Corp. They didn't return. The ZIB presumed that their agents were missing in action. Until a distress radio broadcast reaches inland. The broken transmission seems to indicate a male bunny survivor stranded on the Island and needed help. But what happened to his team is still a mystery. The ZPD decided to send a team of Police Officers on the Island to rescue the stranded agent. This is what happened to Officer Judith Lavern Hopps and her team on the Island...

It was a cold, dark night, a lone boat pierces its way through the mist of the open sea under a starless sky. Its destination, the Island off the coast of Zootopia named Isla de Nuevo Mondo. Its passengers were Police Officers of the ZPD, Judy Hopps, her partner Nick Wilde, their friend and trusty big mammal Jim Colditz and finally the so-called expert on the Island, a brown rabbit named Tony. Judy sits quietly in the bowel of the ship, staring curiously into the horizon, her partner Nick stands beside her with an equally nervous expression. They left Zootopia at dawn and had been at sea ever since, usually going by boat is the cheapest and easiest way to get on the Island but he hadn't expected the trip to last all day. "Judy! We're coming up on the island." Jim calls out to her as he slows down the boat to the dock. "It's so quiet. Just like all the papers said, not a single boat leaves port."

Judy commented on the status of the eerie dark harbor, barely lit by the dim moon light and aging light bulbs, as Jim comes to the dock and tire his boat to the boardwalk, Judy and Nick were the first hop off and explore around the harbor. "I'll take the right side at those cabins. You take the left of the port authority building. Keep in touch Carrots." Nick's sly expression made a Judy smirk for a bit as the vulpine switch on his radio. "Don't make me have to come to you every time Nick. Beside I can take care of myself." Judy and Nick split up by the intersection of wooden boardwalk, with Judy heading out to a two story tall office building and Nick head over to the cabins of sea faring mammals. As Judy made her way to the office building, she felt a sense of dread forming up in the back of her head, slowly building up over time as if something she was never trained to deal with wanted her to find it in its own home turf. She laid her paw on the door knob and tried her best to open it to no avail. She turned it to the sides, but it refuses to give way and open.

"Locked. Just what I need. But the good thing is I have my trusty tool-kit." She reached for her pouch and bring out a Swiss Army Knife, the little bunny flipped her through the various tools until she comes across a handy screwdriver. Judy then latched the screwdriver into the gap between the door and its knob with a thrust then pry out the knob. With incredible strength and resilience from her commitment, the door knob fell to the ground, leaving the door open for her. "Nick, I'm inside the office building, it looks like there was something gruesome here."; "Same here Carrots, it seems like the cabins assailants were murdered too. Blood stains are everywhere and the whole place doesn't seem to lose anything of value. This is strange Carrots. Definitely not a mass homicide, just something much worse." Nick's radio message didn't help lighten the atmosphere for Judy at all, as she walked into the various rooms in the authority building, she found that the rooms were often empty, documents and office supplies were still in order, nothing had been taken away. However, blood stains can be found on the floor, they all traced outward, indicating that the corpses were dragged away. Judy opened a door into the log room on the second floor and to her surprise, the wide open room was still well lit and the old computers were still well powered.

She approached one of the computer and booted up the system. To her amazement, the old Micatsoft OS Windows 95 was still operating with nothing added or changed. She moved the arrow on-screen to the "Log" section of the computer and access it. The logs ended at a specific date of "10/9/1996". Her training dictates that the last log is always the best to start, so she clicked on the log without a second thought and a word document pops up on screen for her viewing and investigation. "To anyone who still thinks that it's working day: Get out! (Space down) Orders are to evacuate the island as fast as possible, go by boat or by air. Heck swims out of here if you can, but don't dawdle here with the thought that some miracle will save you. Those things have overrun the police barricades at Moosen and Vixie Intersection so if you want to live run for it." The log sent the dreads crawling up Judy's bunny spine as she felt like she shouldn't have come here, but her enthusiasm and dedication to duty have led her into unwanted hazard. "Judy, Nick, it's Jim, Tony and I have searched whatever boat that is left around here, other than some cans of fuel, foods and weapons and ammo, nothing.

Also there is some graffiti on the ship's interior, seems like survivor's messages that the boats are unusable and they need to head to the airport for evacuation. Don't know about you, but whatever they are running from, sounds a lot less like a bad cold."; "Roger that Jim, anything to report on, over?" Jim rotated his head around to glance at the belongings inside the ship to his morbid curiosity, nothing of interest so he reported to Judy on the emptiness he felt inside the cabin. "Nada, nothing else. Well, except for Tony, he seems rather unease, but a little too calm for my liking. Anyway call you back when I have something to say." Jim put his radio back into its place and exited the ship with Tony followed him closely from behind. The cold air and night time atmosphere drove the eerie feelings to their doorsteps and when Nick, Judy and Jim meet up at the entrance of town, the dreads just broke through and filled their minds. The deserted, empty streets with crashed cars, some lifeless corpses strew around here and there made them realize that this was no ordinary CSI.

As they make their way to an intersection, the signs on the sidewalk make Judy realized how gruesome the implied carnage in the log she read moments earlier. The police on the island set up some defensive works, barricades and roadblocks, spent cartridges littered all over the ground, the police corpses had bite marks on their bodies, their flesh was ripped apart and before the barricades were more corpses of what appeared to be mutated mammals of all species. "Does anybody feel like we should get going?" Tony asked them in a frighten manner, looking around all they saw were pale skin, mutilated flesh and luggage of fleeing civilians. Suddenly, a sound caught the polar bear's attention, "Uugghh..." the siren of the dead rang into his ear, he flinched and found the corpse of a fellow police officer, a deer, rose up from the streets, standing in front of a SWAT van's headlight, the bear can see all the intricate details on the deer's mutilated body, from the bite marks, to the bullet holes, and even worse, what appears to be a tiny pale earth worm or maybe maggots infested on his chest.

Jim grabbed his Taser right away and fire a shot at the deer, sending a current of electricity into the deer and knocking it down instantly. "What the hell? C...co...corpses aren't suppose to do that. Right?" Tony jerks his body back at the sight, and once Jim inspects the deer's dead body, other supposedly dead police officers rose from the ground, limping towards them, growling and moaning. To make the scene even more unsettling, Nick can hear the snarls of nearby undead canids. "We need to run." He suggested, holding his Taser at one of the masses moving towards them, trying to corner them in one place. "But where? We're..." Judy cut in but before she can finished, Tony pointed to them a mansion on the hill near the town, "That mansion should give us some breathing room! Let's go for it." Without any second thought, Judy and Co ran as fast as they could to the mansion on the hill, dodging the canids and the horde of undead following them. As the door came closer into view, Judy jumped up and push it open, leaving barely enough time for her companions to enter, but when a pair of wolves jumped at her, she hastily closed the door and lock it, with Jim's help, they barricade the door with a timber log. But the horror had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Sanctuary denied

Chapter 2: Sanctuary Denied

After being chased by a horde of slow moving, yet terrifying nonetheless, Judy Hopps and Co were trapped inside what appears to be an abandoned mansion, the front doors were barricaded with Jim's help but their nightmare had only begun... Judy and her companions tried their best to catch their collective breaths, the harrowing experience back in the town it was just too much for anyone to bear. "What is this place?" Judy inquired, she marveled at the lavish furniture and splendid 18th century style architect. "Not your average summer retreat, I would say." Jim commented, feeling rather awkward considering the mansion was well lit since he catch a glimpse of it from a distance and once inside, he notice how the floor was crystal clear without a single blood stain.

"Wait, has anybody seen Tony?" Asked Judy, she realized that the crew lacks a member and the other bunny could still be out there, she rushed for the door to get out only to be stopped by her boy-fox. "Judy, don't! We can't get back outside." Before Judy could raise an objection to Nick, a gunshot was heard coming from a room to the left of the foyer. "What was that?" Nick shivered, he felt as if none of them should find out. "Nick, you stay here and guard the main entrance, Judy and I will check it out." Jim and Judy opened the door into what appeared to be a dining room, in the middle was a long luxurious table with chairs all around. Dinner plates with meals were on the table, but the food were rotten and ridden with flies and maggots. The sight of leftover meal grossed Judy out of her fur, she bumped into the wall with paintings and various portraits of past owners. Every single one of the past owners were boars, possibly Hamish's ancestors.

A grand portrait can be seen in the middle of the wall, one in a golden frame with a name at the bottom that said: "Antonio Bandito Jimenez Gonzalez de Granada. Founder of the Hamish Clan." Awe in amazement at the revelation, Judy stand still and take time to admire the painstaking details of a Renaissance painting. "Judy look at this." Said Jim as the polar bear examines a pool of blood on the floor by the fireplace. Judy rushed over to her partner and join him as they take a careful look of the red stain. "Is this Tony's blood?" She asked curiously, not wanting to bring up the possibility that their only guide on the island was dead. "Sure hope not." Replied Jim. Judy quickly noticed the blood stain on the floor trailed behind a wooden door, the bunny officer followed her curiosity and hunt down the source of the blood. She carefully opens the door and enter a dark hallway, cramped and filled with spider web, not a single light was lit for her so she switched on her flashlight.

She directed her flashlight to the ground and follow the blood stain until, she came across a cannibalistic scene, an undead mammal, a goat pale in skin and eyes, feasting on the remains of an ZIB zebra agent. The goat took notice of Judy almost immediately, it rose up and walk slowly to Judy. Its eyes gazed firmly on her, staring blankly with a deathly grim compulsion to taste her flesh. Its mouth drool uncontrollably and when it moans its ghostly siren "Uggghhhh", it sent Judy running back to Jim in an instance. She body slammed herself into the door and fall right into Jim's back, which surprised the polar bear. "What the? Judy? What's going on?" When Jim turned around to see the caused he saw the undead goat coming closer and closer to them. "Look out it's a monster!" Judy screamed out to Jim. "Let me take care of this!" Jim quickly grabbed a shepherds hook by the fireplace and knock goat down by the head. He then impales the hook into the goat's head, making sure that the creature was permanently dead.

"What is that thing?" Asked Jim, he looks upon the sight of the carnage he created, and notice just how grossly unreal and unnerving. "I don't know. But I found it eating what was left of a zebra probably one of the agent we're after." Judy added, keeping herself close by Jim's side, "Let's go back to Nick and tell him what happened. I have a feeling that this place isn't any safer than out there." Jim nodded his head and the two headed back to the foyer, but once they opened the door, they found that Nick was gone, vanish without a trace. This didn't bode well to Judy and Jim, the bear bellow out the fox's name in a vain attempt to find the vulpine police officer. "I don't like this. First Tony, now Nick. What is going on here Jim?" Judy said as she struggles to hold back her tears, trying to keep control of her emotion before an increasingly desperate situation. "Stay calm Judy. We'll find Nick somehow.

He must be somewhere in this mansion and couldn't have gone far. Listen, you go back to the dining room, there might be something there that you missed. I'll take a look at the other room. And keep in touch, hate to be the last of us in this creepy haunted house." Judy flickered her radio on in sync with Jim before giving the Polar Bear a thumb up. As Jim headed out to check the east wing of the ground floor, Judy headed back into the dining room, the dining hall was the creepiest thing she had seen in the mansion but she could tell that it was going to get worse. She tentatively walked along the table, going the same path she had tried before. Judy noticed an odd painting on the wall, which depicted a scene of two mammals, one boar and the other a cow, both them were impaling one another with their swords.

The boar thrusts his sword into the heart of the cow while taking a blow from his opponent through his head. Judy stared downward and read the caption underneath which said: "A blow which struck hard at the heart can drive one's foe to compel himself to return the favor with a desperate resolve to salvage the situation." Judy noticed how the sword was painted and positioned to look like clock arrows. She read the caption over and over again until she came to the realization that it was no ordinary caption, but an instruction. She looked over to the old dusty grandpa clock, the interior seemed to be missing a Gear, without it, she could not turn to the arrow in the direction similar to the swords in the frame. "If I were hiding an important clue, where would I hide it?" She murmured to herself, thinking over the details and limited information about the mansion, she soon came to the conclusion that the gear to the clock must be somewhere near the dining room.

"Maybe one of the room in the hallway might have what I need." She once again returns to the scene of the mutilated ZIB agent, she searched the corpse and to her amazement, the clock gear she needed was inside the agent's shirt and a USB. "Great, now to solve the riddle." She energetically ran back to the dining room before any more undead can have their chance to taste bunny meat. She placed the metal gear into its place, then she rotate the clock arrows around until they had been aligned in the correct direction. But to her surprise nothing happened. "That can't be right. Where did I go wrong?" She took another look at the portrait, she realized her mistake in the process, the minute arrow must orient itself to the right in reminiscing the sword of the boar thrust through the heart.

She tried once again and to her amazement, the arrows once aligned in the right direction, generated a "Click" sound, she turned to the source of the sound and found that the shield on the wall can be removed. The bunny officer was quick on her feet, she jumped up and knock the shield with a kick. Behind the shield were a crest, hexagon in shape with a lion ornate in the middle, the other was a map of the ground floor. Judy carefully inspected the map, detailing every detail of the building's layout, she photographed a sample and send it over to Jim's Ipaw "Hope this will help him. And what is with these rooms anyway?" She stared closer into the map, trying to figure out some of the more intriguing room design and supposed secret compartments in them. Obviously, there were secrets that the Hamish Family did not want people to know.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Mansion

Chapter 3: Haunted Mansion

While Judy was busy investigating the West Wing of the mansion, Jim himself was pre-occupied with the East Wing. He entered a room decorated with paintings and a marble stone statue of a hyena goddess holding a water vase on her shoulder. He came up by the side of the statue and notice a piece of paper inside the vase, curious at what it was, he tried to reach it but alas, the vase was simply too high for him. He had a quick glance around the room and found a wooden case just tall enough for him to stand on. He pushed the case towards the statue, then stand on it to reach the piece of paper. Jim opened up the crumpled paper and found that it was a torn up map about the East Wing First Floor of the mansion. "Who would put this here? I wonder." Jim pondered in his mind, as he came inside a narrow corridor with his flashlight on, he found various art supplies lying around, some of them had drapes covering them.

"I think this is an art gallery. Someone must have loved their craft and other's works." But as Jim made a turn around the corner, he encountered a undead brown bear, slowly coming at him to devour his flesh. He backed away from the zombie as it continues to close in on him, just as the situation seemed desperate, Jim reached for an electric shocker on his belt and zap the brown bear by the throat, knocking it down for the count. Disgusted by what he had encountered, Jim coughed at the smoking corpse. As the polar bear kneel down to inspect the corpse, he rife through the pockets and found a piece of folded up paper. He opened the paper and it turns out to be an instruction on how to get rid of the corpses. "To all personnel within the compound, once a specimen has been decapitated, you are to incinerate the corpses with kerosene and fire.

Preferably a lighter or a match. To achieve this quick and efficient cleaning house method, several cans of kerosene have been delivered to us, use them at your discretion, but ensure that none of the corpses remain or they may (The remaining parts had been torn out, leaving the warning ambiguous.)" Jim knew right away that he must contact Judy face to face to be sure. He grabbed his radio and dial Judy right away to make a rendezvous with her as possible. "Judy, come in, Judy can you hear me?" Jim felt frighten as Judy had yet to report in and answer him. "I hear you Jim, what is it? Did one of them bite you?" Her voice sounded like an angel that lifted him up from the depressing paranoia. "No, but I found something I think you should know. Meet me in the main hall, hurry." Judy's voice gave Jim an assured "Roger." they both headed back to the main hall where Judy and Jim met up for a moment of relief. "Judy, did you find anything?" Asked Jim, as he holstered his sidearm.

"Other than I'm still alive in this madhouse, nothing. Still no sign of Nick." She sounded more somber than before, a combination of stress and fear in a place she had no prior knowledge. "I've found this, an instruction note for the employees around here. It sounds like they were trying to dispose all of the corpses before something can happen to them." Jim handed the paper to Judy and the bunny cop read it attentively, taking notes of every detail. She had a hunch that whatever the note was referring to, it was bound to be worse than whatever she had seen so far up until that point. "So what do we do now Jim? Should we head up stare?" Asked Judy, Jim nodded in affirmation of her question.

"I think we should. Maybe there should be some more notes upstairs, before you go, take this lighter with you. If you happen to drop any one of them, well...you'd know what to do." He handed to her a canteen of kerosene and a bunny size lighter, "What about you Jim? How are you going to manage yourself?" Jim gave her a small smirk, then he held his favorite magnum revolver in his paw, rotating the chamber and show off its shiny silver metal to her large bunny eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I'm comfortable with the buddy system I have here. I'm going to check the back yard of the mansion to see if there is anymore buried secrets." Judy then headed upstairs while Jim went to the backyard of the mansion to see if there were anymore dark little campfire stories to tell. Judy explored the corridors of the second floor with care, keeping her flashlight tight in her paw, she stepped lightly to avoid drawing attention from the various creatures roaming the halls. Judy came into another room on the West side of the mansion, she opened the door slowly, letting her flashlight beam its way into the room.

It turned out to be a bedroom with lavish decoration, a wooden bed with curtains around it, a book case separated the wooden cabinet and cupboards, at the end of the room were a table and a pair of wooden chairs. She closed the door behind her and head inside, snooping around to determine who once inhabited this room. She found a journal on the table, the pages had worn out from years of neglect, she picked up the journal and read a few pages from it.

 _"July 17th, 1964, I just got handpicked by Mr. Hamish to renovate the old mansion on the Island. It's an honor to serve someone as esteem as him, but my wife and daughter are a bit superstitious about the place. My wife, Elena said that the Hamish Clan's Mansion is cursed ever since it was built by the clan's ancestor when they first colonized the island. But I'm not going to let something like that get in the way, first off I'm going to renovate some of the older areas of the mansion, namely the those strange looking rooms with all sorts of decoration on them. (Judy skipped over some of the pages about the renovation period) August 25th, 1978, Mr. Hamish has been pretty hush hush about why did he ask me to renovate the mansion in the first place. I managed to steal some of the blue prints for the renovation, to my horror, the mansion right from the get go was filled with booby traps to prevent anybody from getting into the clan's secrets. My wife and I did a little research in the island's library the other day and it turned out the Hamish clan wasn't exactly just another clean house aristocrats. The most prominent member and founder, Antonio was convicted of dabbling in the occults and he had some weird mannerism that made the islanders want him gone. I was a fool to helped Hamish."_

Putting the journal down on the ground, Judy felt the intensity of the situation both past and present, worse still, the diary of an engineer, implied to had been kidnapped, was just simply too much for her to stomach. "My god, what had they done to him?" She continued her search into the bathroom next to the bed, the furniture inside consisted of a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. The bathtub in particular, was filled with murky water, the color was a darken brown color and not to mention, Judy could smell a foul stench emanating from underneath the water surface. She reached her bunny paw into the tub and unplug it, the water flushed down into the drain and revealed a rotting bunny corpse, the undead gray bunny's paw struck upward, causing Judy to jerk herself backward in reaction.

She cowered on the ground as the zombie crawls out of the bathtub, with every ounce of strengths it had left, it tried to corner and feast on Judy's flesh. In her panic, Judy stomped her feet in a lighting fast manner, so fast that the zombie's head got knocked off of its body and the remains fell limp in a moment. Disgusted by what had transpired, she hurls into the toilet and cough up hard. She reached for her radio and call Jim to check on his status just to take her mind out of the macabre that she had to endure. "Jim...come in...Jim. Please come in." Just as she was getting desperate, Jim's voice came through letting her know that he was still alive and well. "What is it Judy? You're alright?"; "Aff...affirmative, I...I just got jumped by a zombie. A rabbit no less. What about you?"; "I'm inside what appears to be an underground catacomb. There is a coffin chained up on the sealing, this place would definitely win a horror game setting award.

Also, there are some stone carvings on the wall, looks like I can put a set of four masks on them. You're good?"; "Yeah, I can continue. Thanks Jim." As Judy hung up on Jim, the polar bear examined a book with purple cover on it, a title printed in a blood red font that said "The book of curses". Not the one to believe in superstitious nonsense, Jim picked the book up and examine it closely, he found a locker keeping the book's contents unreadable.

He remembers that earlier, he found a piece of locket with a rectangle shape, it looked like an ornate silver key without the rod. He picked the locket up from one of his pouches. "What could you do to help me?" He pondered as he examined the object and one of his digit fingers happened to press a button on it, a rod extended outward into his palm and fully unfolded into a key that sit nicely into the locker. "Well, what do you know?" Jim twisted the key in a clockwise direction, and the book open up, its pages flip at Jim's fingers dances around the surface of the book. A handful of words can be found on the pages and all them sounded very ominous. _"The four masks. A mask that sees no evil. A mask that speaks no evil. A mask that hears no evil. And a mask that neither speaks, hears nor see no evil."_


	4. Chapter 4: Survivors at last

Chapter 4: Survivors at last

Exploration of the mansion was grinding down the sanity of both Judy and Jim, the bunny and polar bear were going crazy with all the bizarre puzzles and the booby traps. And if it weren't bad enough, the zombies and various other mutated creatures keep Judy and Jim on the edge of their toes. After exiting the underground catacomb, Jim noticed something completely out of the place with the patch of dirt on the other side of the graveyard. He had been in Tundratown, sniffing out buried objects before, so he knew for sure that something was buried underneath, waiting for him to unearth it. The only way to access that part of the garden was to head back inside and cut through the art gallery.

Jim headed back into the art gallery exhibition room, he found the place to have some Medieval style stainless glass with lights that change their colors. At the end of the hall was a stainless glass picture of a gazelle with green wreath on her head and she was wearing a gray gown, the sapphire necklace on her neck was colored in a shade of purple and the bracelet on her hand was brown in color. "Fancy work of art. Wonder what does it mean?" He pondered the meaning of the painting, he had a look around the gallery and find that, beside the ordinary paintings of various eras, there were also three other stainless glass ones, each with its own unique color.

And then it struck him, the colored jewelries on the gazelle painting was the instruction to solve the riddle with the top down order of the accessories as the order of which painting's color should be. "I need to change the color the other stainless glass paintings to open whatever mechanism that is hidden in here." Jim quickly got to work, he flips the switch for a display light and immediately, its effect can be seen on the painting. By turning off the light, the picture of a saintly lion knight changed color from its shade of orange to green, the exact same color as the wreath. He continued his work to the other painting, changing the color of a William Shakesdeer painting to sapphire from its original red by turning on the display light. With all the painting's colors were in perfect order, the wall at the end of the hall lifted up and reveal an entrance for Jim to enter the yard.

He dug up the earth and what he found underneath was a mask, perfectly designed for the catacombs. He took the mask back to the catacomb and fitted it into one of the carvings, Jim examined the details on the mask and concluded that it fits on the "See no evil" carving. The polar bear likewise, placed on the right place and suddenly, the chains holding the sarcophagus buckled. Jim flinched at the sight, wondering what could that sarcophagus contained. But there was no time to dawdle, he can only deduce that something he shouldn't unleash but have to in order to learn some more about this Mansion.

Jim headed back into the mansion to look for more clues. While he was exploring the mansion's various nooks and cranny to find more death masks, Judy was nearby, engaging in her own little exploration in a nearby terrace, she found some blood trail on the ground leading her to a terrace and its nearby balcony. As the wind of the cold night blew by, the grass rustle can be heard, masking the approach of an incoming foe, hungry for her bunny flesh. Her ears perked up and twitch, she turned to face the general direction of the incoming predator, then an infected half mutilated coyote, it jumped out of the bush at her and Judy quickly fired off her pistol at its neck and the coyote was knocked back against the fence. It squirmed in place, trying to get back on its feet and lash out at Judy again, once again, Judy fired another shot at its head and killing it instantly.

For all of her hesitations, Judy managed to survive an attack by aggressive mutated canid. The bunny cop picked up the locker on the coyote's leash and her police training drove her to examine it closely, she happened to press a button on the top of the metal locket and it extended out into a key for some part of the mansion. "Could this coyote be responsible for the blood trail?" Judy continued to sweep the balcony and as she came down by a bird house, she found Jim, kneeling by a corpse and examining it. "Jim?" Her voice caught his attention, and he turned to face her.

"Judy? Looks like we have another dead agent here, agent Jonathan Horninsky. He's been dead for a week, judging by the wounds, I would say bird pecks." Judy kneeled down and look closely at the wounds on the goat's head, it all matched up with Jim's deduction, the eye was pecked out and flesh was feasted upon, their chance of recovering the agents got slimmer by the seconds. But when Judy got back on her feet, the goat suddenly awoke from its slumber, it lashed out at Judy and Jim, Jim quickly shielded Judy from the goat and thrust a knife into its head, the goat bite Jim on his neck, its teeth dug deep and ripped away some of Jim's own vest. "I got you covered!" Judy quickly fired off a bullet into the goat's head and killing it instantly. Jim stumbled back, he held his wound and his fingers began to soak with the blood leaking out.

"Don't worry Jim, let me take care of it for you." Judy recognized almost right away a potted plant sitting on the bench next to the goat, her farmer upbringing told her that it was a green herb, used for traditional medicine. "Uggh! How can traditional medicine save me from a contagious disease now?" Jim grunted as he stands still for Judy to heal his wound. "Don't worry. At best, it will prevent the infection from spreading further, long enough for you to seek help back home. Now hold still." Judy then applied the medicine on Jim's wound before stitching it up, the polar moan at the pain the stitches induced, but tried his best to hold back his tears of pain. "Thanks Judy, you're mighty life savior. I'm heading up to the attic, who knows what might be in there. You're coming?"; "I'm coming too, this whole place is too creepy for me."

Judy and Jim then headed upstairs to the attic, but when they come to a tight corridor with a pair of medieval armored suits on the opposite sides, Jim could tell that this place was another death trap set up to kill any intruders. But strangely enough, he didn't see any way to activate the mechanism, save for a key on the ground. "Now that's odd, wonder what does this key do?" He picked up the key and the pedestal for the key sunk down, the suits of armor were pushed up to shore off all gaps on the wall. From behind the two, came a sound of metal whirring and soon, another suit of armor, brandishing a shield with spinning spikes coming towards them. "Goddamn it! Sorry Judy, I really messed us up now." Jim's apology to Judy was immediately forgiven when Judy remembered the key she picked up from the coyote. "Don't worry, I got this one." She placed the skeleton key on the pedestal, just in the right place and like a miracle, the suits of armor were rolling back to their original position and the death trap was reset completely. "Whew, nice save Judy. I owe ya one."

Judy and Jim soon came to a splitting hallway, where Jim picked a room with a helmet symbol on it and Judy went a little further upstairs to make an early check before Jim. When Judy has reached the hallway just before the attic, she came across a pair of survivors, one was an arctic vixen and the other, lying on the ground, was a grey jackrabbit with black stripes on his cheeks and green eyes. "Hey, are you the ZIB agents?" Judy rushed up to them, catching the attention of the vixen, "Yes we are, you must be the rescue team right? Where are your teammates?"; "Well, two of our teammates are missing, my remaining partner is searching a nearby room."

The jackrabbit cough up, his arm was bitten with signs of rotten flesh showing itself, the wound had two circular bite holes, obviously a snake had bitten the rabbit. "Are you okay? What kind of snake bite you?" Asked Judy as she tried her best to provide first aid to the rabbit. "A huge one...It's...still in the...attic. I tried to...(Cough) kill it. Didn't work though." The exhausted rabbit can only stay still on the ground and let the vixen tend to his wound and hold his blood. "There are some serums in a room by the staircase to the east wing. Can you go get it?" Asked the vixen and Judy gave her a determined expression.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine. I'll bring you the serum in no time." Judy dashed back to the room in the staircase like the vixen had mentioned, she grabbed a vial of serum along with an injector needle. The bunny officer came back to the surviving agents and injected the jackrabbit with a shot, saving his life from certain death. "Thanks for the help, I need to get him back down to the safe room, he need to rest before moving on."; "Alright, Jim should be coming up anytime now, he'll take it from there. Let me handle things from here."

Judy then bravely entered the attic and confront the serpent herself. In the dark and confined attic with dust and spider web entangled all over the place, Judy perked her ears up and try to find the location of the snake in question, she trotted forward carefully, her feet tap lightly on the floor, her paws wield a shotgun and ready to fire off a shot at the snake should it appear. Her ears rotated to the left a little bit and they pick up the hissing sound of dreadful nightmares. The serpent revealed itself and its mouth parted widely, revealing its fangs and fork tongue. It was a gigantic serpent, beyond anything Judy had imagined. Its size can easily be equal to that of an elephant or at least a giant panda. "Eat this!" Judy fired off her shotgun shells at the snake, damaging its scales, but not its impervious hides, it slithered around to confuse Judy's aim but she was steadfast and try to damage a little further.

But soon the serpent used its tail and lashes Judy into the wall and escape through a hole. The bunny cop picked herself up, dusting her fur and check her equipment, her radio, then received a transmission from Jim, informing her on the progress of saving the surviving agents. "Judy, it's Jim, I managed to get the agents down to the safe room. Their names are Jack Savage, the rabbit, and Skye Steppefurd, the vixen. They said that the place somebody provided them with a fake dossier on the island. Skye said that her team was ambushed by those things and they hold up in this mansion for as long they can but, of course, the attrition was getting to them. These two are practically the only survivors left the original team. I'm going to meet you by a researcher's room Skye mentioned about."; "Roger that Jim. I'll be there." Judy then concluded her search on the attic, not before picking up a death mask that Jim might want to find. she then heads down to meet Jim by the researcher's room.

But as she paced through a living room, her curiosity compels her to pick up a shotgun from its rack, but when she came back out, all the doors were locked tight, and the sealing was coming down on top of her. Panic by the booby trap, she bangs on the door and cried for help. "Jim, Nick, anybody help me!" Luckily for her, Jim was right outside, hearing her scream, "Judy, what's going on in there?"; "Jim, the door's jammed, help me out of here!", Jim quickly aimed his revolver at the doorknob and told Judy to stand clear. "Stand back Judy! I'll blow out the doorknob!" He fired off a bullet and it punched down the doorknob, releasing the lock, allowing Jim to pull Judy out just in time as the sealing came down.

"That was too close. For a minute there you could have been a Judy sandwich." Judy giggled at Jim's little quip before thanking him for her rescue. "Thanks for the rescue Jim, anyway let's head down to the researcher's room that Skye mention." Jim nodded and the two came down to the room in question. Inside was a collection of fishing hook and insects, along with a fist tank. "Well somebody is an enthusiast in fishing and insects." Judy commented on the room as she marveled the collection of fish hooks and insects. Jim picked up a case file of research report and read it, the content made for a very bad reading.

"My god. Look at this Judy, it says here that they were researching some sort of parasitic creature. A worm of a sort that can bond with the host's own nervous system and increase its host's resilient and overall health. Something went wrong with one of the experiment product and this happened, the rest has been torn out." Judy was petrified by the report, never in her life has she heard of parasitic worm that can attach itself to the host's own nervous system, what had transpired on the island seemed to suggest many nightmarish events had step by step overtaken the populace. "And look at this part, it also suggests that there is something being kept away under the catacombs, the researchers intend to keep it for some experiments and perfect their products. It can only be unleashed by some death masks." The word hits Judy's ears hard, she gave Jim the death mask she had found in the attic, in the combination with the two he found by himself, Jim can finally unlock the secret behind the creature under the catacombs.


	5. Chapter 5: Macabre Biology

Chapter 5: Macabre Biology

It was time for Jim to find out what was hidden inside the catacombs while Judy was tending to the ZIB survivors, he headed back down to the catacombs, placing all the masks on their correct statues quickly unleashed the sarcophagus from its restraining position. The coffin dropped down firmly on the ground, its hatch pop up and reveal a grotesquely deformed zombie wolf. Its flesh was blood red, the eyes were as pale as the moonlight can be, not only that, but its fur had shed away somewhat, its left arm bulges out with bones and muscles while the claws were like blades to tear off the flesh of its meals. A metal gate slid down and seal Jim inside the catacombs with a raging zombie, eager to taste his flesh.

The lupine zombie charge at them with all the rage its degraded mind can muster, it lashed out at Jim, who narrowly dodged its deadly claws then return the favor with a shotgun shell to its chest. It jerked back by the shell's point blank impact, but it didn't stop then and there, it lashed out at Jim once again, forcing him to flee to a corner of the catacombs. The crimson wolf once again tried to swipe him only to be blasted back by a point blank shotgun shell. Jim then slammed an incendiary grenade into its muzzle and pull the pin. The polar bear stands back as the grenade detonated inside the wolf's mouth incinerating its victim within a minute leaving a lifeless carcass. With the crimson headed wolf down and out permanently, the gate to the catacombs opened up for Jim to exit. He found inside the coffin, a metal crest, decorated with the Hamish Clan emblem and carved out splendidly, obviously he can fit it onto something. Perhaps that something was inside the main hall this whole time.

Jim headed back into the main hall of the mansion, beside the layout he had already seen before, there was something else hidden away from view. A sound most dreadful to all can be heard, metal chains clanging against one another, the thudding sound of footsteps echoes its way through the hall. "What the hell was that?" Jim quickly searched around for the source of the sound and found a set of stairways behind the main staircase. He headed down the steps and found a black metal gate barricading a darkened corridor barely lit by a row of torches. He heard moaning sounds coming from the dark corridor, not only that, but the moaning sound sent shivers up his spine with their distorted feminine like pitch and barely audible word of "M-ot-her..." He noticed how the gates had oval shaped sockets on them matching the crest he found in the catacombs.

Jim immediately placed the crest on its socket and heard the sound of locks being removed from their positions. "Judy come in, come in, what's your status?" The radio static continues with no reply coming from the other end, the polar begged for the worst not to happen to his bunny partner. Meanwhile, Judy was walking down a dark path behind the mansion's graveyard, the wind blew cold and the moon barely lit the footpath. He radio began to broadcast garbled messages and she tried her best to gain better reception. "Rrrzzzz...J..udy...wa...t...ch...out...f...or...cr...im...son...h...ead...ed...zo...m...bies... D...o...no...t...ki...ll...any...thing...Rrrrrrzzzzzz" Judy replied to Jim's broadcast to see if he could hear her but to no avail. "What Jim? Judy to Jim. Judy to Jim come in over. Damn it, just what I need." The bunny continued down the dark the footpath, passing by a dark forest with mist obstructing her view. The air was cold as ice with the mist showing the length of how cold it was for a bunny. He navy blue vest may insulate her body to some extend, but still, the impersonal, icy, bone chilling atmosphere served as a constant reminder of how isolated her entire team was.

Eventually, she came across a small cottage in the wood, puzzled by what could this cottage be, Judy ventured closer before eventually entering it. Her pistol at the ready in her paw, walking slowly into the dark, spider web littered cabin, the windows of the cabin gave the bunny a clear view of the mansion, which forewarned her that someone had been here, hiding and stalking the assailants. The cabin looked more like a small lodge for lumberjacks to reside in given the amount of saws hanging on the wall and spare lumbers lying around. Judy came into a bedroom with a freshly lit fireplace. The fire was a warm change of air from the claustrophobic, nightmare outside, hanging on the walls were various bandages with brown stains on them. "Those bandages have brown stains on them. Could they be blood stains? Who could have lived here?" Judy then examined the crude bed which consists of only a sheet and a pillow. "The bed looks like someone has been using it."

As Judy took a turn out of the bedroom, a pair of manacled arms punched her unconscious. She lay there, slowly regaining her consciousness after the sudden blackout, Judy slowly brought herself up to her feet and before her was a hunched over figure of a deformed monster, a tigress with a distinctly large hump bulging out of her back, a manacle held her paws together. What's worst, was that this tigress's hunch had a huge eye blinking and looking around. There were also, tentacles sprouting out of her, swaying around in a manner of systematic intimidation. Judy fell on her back at the sight of the Tigress creature, slowly lumping towards her, a piece of flesh, a face of another tigress, ripped off and worn as a mask. What could this creature be? What was her story and what did she want with keeping Judy alive at that moment?

"M...o...th...er." The tigress moaned, Judy was overcome with so much terror and fear that she immediately jumped out of the nearest window and ran back to the mansion with all the strength she can muster. Back in the mansion, the polar bear continued his exploration, coming around the corner of a hallway, he slowly held up his flashlight shined the way ahead of him. The glass windows on the hallway show him a sight of the forest behind the mansion, the forest acted as a shroud, cloaking the presence of any creatures lurking and stalking Jim from outside. The polar bear kept his guard up by a pinch of paranoid. By the time Jim passed a shelf of fine china, the glass broke and came a pair of hyenas crazed for blood. "Oh my god!" Jim shuddered at the hyenas, one of them leapt on Jim, pinning him down on the ground. Its jaws pried open and its bloodied tongue tried its best to strangle Jim.

The polar bear officer shoved his electric zapper into its mouth and fired up the device, electrifying it in an instant. The second hyena attempted to maul Jim by first rip off his leg, the polar bear shoot the hyena in the head and the four legged beast drop dead instantly. "Down boy." He scoffed at the corpses of the two hyenas before moving on, by the time he came to a door down the hall, he found himself being attracted by the aroma of fine wines. Coldditz opened the wooden ornate door and found the source of the aroma, a lounge with a piano and shelves full of wine bottles. The Bear came to the piano and examined its fine craft, on the piano was a music sheet of "Lupus sonata" by Ludwig Von Baaathoven. Jim rifled through the pages, only to find that the music sheet was a page short, "Hope that the previous player didn't hide it somewhere on the other side of the mansion." He growled at the possibility of backtracking, before succumbing into the desire to search for the missing page. He snooped around the lounge area before finally, Jim managed to find the missing page hidden behind a collection of wine bottles on a shelf.

It was rolled up and inserted into a bottle, carefully hidden behind the worst wine bottles that nobody would ever entertain the idea of drinking them. Jim puts the missing page back into its proper order and return the music sheet to its original position, as he turned away from the piano, the door shuddered and open up, he quickly trained his weapon at the intruder only to find that it was merely Skye. "Skye? You almost gave me a heart attack." The polar bear lowered his weapon and holstered his sidearm. "Sorry Jim, but I have to keep my guard up around here too. Jack should be able to walk now. But I think we should first find some more evidence in this place before leaving." Puzzled by Skye's suggestions, Jim scratched his head and make an effort to reason with her.

"But why Skye? Aren't those zombies enough to make a conclusive statement against Hamish Pharmaceutical Inc. already?" Skye sat down by the piano, her piercing foxy eyes gave Jim a telling determination within her. "We can't leave without having strong evidence about the alleged research facility on the island. They could brush our failure of finding the lab off as 'Malicious accusations against them'. And look at this journal Jim. See its content for yourself." Skye handed a leather covered journal to Jim. He took some moments to read the journal while Skye plays the piano musical number behind him.

 _"May 16th, 1992. I was told by the new housekeeper that the piano in the lounge has been purposefully designed to act as a key to open a door somewhere in the lounge._ _Therefore, a special musical number has been issued to the piano. One of the page was torn off and hidden in the lounge so nobody can find out about the door. I always wonder what's behind those closed doors that they try to keep hidden from me?"_ Jim put down the journal on the piano just the arctic vixen was done with the musical numbers, the wall behind Jim slid upward, revealing a small passage into a glass room.

"Well, what do you know, it actually works." Amazed by the vixen's detective work, Jim offered Skye a chance to explore the discovery first, only to be turned down. The two came into the small corridor, flanked by reinforced glasses, to their right, is a small botanical garden with a variety of plants mutated by the various experiments and tests by the scientists there. Some of the plants even have overly long vines and leaves mutated into something similar to tentacles. But the worst product was the one not there. Jim and Skye saw a hole on the ground, with soil and metal floor ripped out, telling the duo that something was here before, but had burrowed into the underground and snuck away to somewhere else in the area.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Rahab

Chapter 6: Enter Rahab

Racing with all her strength back to the mansion's garden, Judy panted as her feet slam themselves to the ground, propelling her ever closer to the abundant greenery. By the time she reached the fountain in the garden, the little bunny was exhausted but her life was still with her and that was all that matters. "My god, what was that thing?" She thought to herself, she catch her collective breath and sat down on the fountain's block, she pondered why did she even take this assignment, someone else could have took it for her, but her dedication to duty overcome her. She was reckless, far too reckless in her dedication to duty, and it sent herself, her friends onto an isolated hell hole without any way to contact the outside world for help. She could have just asked Charlie Frost to go in place of her. But now wasn't the time to weep and collapse to her knees, now was the time to fight for survival and get every survivor out of the island. The bunny got back on her feet and continued her quest with reinvigorated resolve, as she approached the back door of the mansion, a paw clamped onto her shoulder pad that caught her attention.

At first, Judy was frightened by the a stranger's touch until she turns around and found a familiar face, Jack Savage, alive and well, save the bandages on his hand and shoulder. "Jack, you're alive? Thank goodness, for a second there I thought that you were one of them." She got Jack chuckled for a second before he returns the favor with his own remark. "If I was one of them, I would be lousier. Back in the mansion I forgot to tell you something, Skye and I managed to catch a design plan for an underground facility. But we were pinned down and unable to find its entrance." Surprised and curious by the finding, Judy veered her head closer to the grey Jackrabbit with an inquisitive expression, "Underground facility? Do you have the map for it?"

Jack likewise reached for his shirt pocket and handed out a blueprint, detailing the interconnected and elaborate underground facility, complete with a lab, an aquarium and an underground catacomb. Judy took a moment to examine the blueprint and its layout, her brain functions pick up its pace as she tries to swallow and digest all the information that would overload and force shut down the brain everyone else. After she wrapped up and put the blueprint into her pouch, she turned to Jack to examine his wound. "How bad is it?" She asked, gently tending the bandages and checking his motor function and muscle system as well as nerve system. "I can walk normally now, which is a welcoming change. But I can't shoot like usual." he grunted when she touched his shoulder, he shrugged and jerked back as a natural reflex. "Sorry, anyway, we should stick together instead of splitting up. This place is too dangerous for us alone." Jack nodded his head to Judy's suggestion, he then led to Judy to the Eastern part of the garden, to a dormitory about 50 meters away from the mansion, its main entrance had a white plastic hallway connected to the door with various white tents set up with a Biohazard symbol on the side, and the letter of "HPI HAZMAT" written in a bold dark font under the symbol. "This dormitory must be where the infection started."

Judy thought out loud, Jack concurred with her statement and added his finding to the scene. "Some of the reports from the HAZMAT team members suggested that there was some sort of leak in the underground aquarium. The containment got out of control and it spread out to the town." Jack opened the door and enter the dark dormitory with a flashlight in paw, he beamed it across the place and found the main foyer looked like a bar with various wines lying around for consumption. His bunny ears pick up the sound of a rope, hanging in a room next to him and Judy. Jack hand signaled Judy to prepare to breach the room with him, they stacked up on the door, with a gesture, Jack kicked down the door and Judy stormed into the room into the right and Jack is pointing his weapon to the left. Their flashlights caught the glimpse of a dangling pair of hooves, when they beamed their lights upward, Judy and Jack found a boar, hanged on the ceiling apparently committed suicide. Judy found a note left on the table with some ink stains on it, without a hesitation, Judy picked up the note and read it with Jack by her side.

 _"April 21st, 1996, it's useless, they said. Despite the HAZMAT Team's best effort, the parasite pandemic is still ravaging the place. First the guys down in the aquarium reported some cases, headache on March 25th, then some of them gone crazy and flood the place. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that Rahab is having a field day down there, munching up the remains of the guys. Worst still, nothing we can do to prevent further infections, already about half of the lab's research staff has been infected and still no vaccine come be made fast enough. Farewell cruel world. I pray that the quarantine can hold. Bob Boarson."_

Frighten and puzzled by what could be waiting for them underneath, Judy and Jack continues their search around the dormitory until they ran into a hallway, barricaded by a bee hive, infested by what appeared to be, mutated bees due to the parasite known as "Brain Parasite". Judy raised her weapon and prepared to open fire only to be stopped by Jack. The jackrabbit hand signaled Judy to follow him into a room full of chemical substances and a sprayer to use. Jack closed the door and shut it tightly to prevent the bees from infiltrating the room. "That hive is in the way. What do you think we should do now Jack?" "Let me think." He blurted, after panning around in the room he came across a piece of paper detailing the mixture for a chemical substance to destroy the beehive. The letters of course were scribbled in haste in hope that someone would pick it up and read it.

"I think we can use this. What do you think Judy?" He handed the note to Judy, who then read through it as fast as a lawnmower over a field. "Recently the HAZMAT TEAM reported a beehive blocking the way. We came up with a aerosol gas to destroy both the bees and their hive. Simply follow the instruction: (Water + UMB No.3 + Yellow-6) + (Water +Yellow-6) = VP=017. VP-017 + UMB No.3 = V-JOLT. Load the sprayer with the substance and spray on the hive." "Let's give it a try. But if it backfires, we'll have to find some other way in." She clipped the paper on the cupboard in front of Jack and guard the door while he worked hard to mix just the right dose of the V-JOLT substance. Following the recipe to a teat, Jack filled water and chemical compounds into various jars before finally mixing the final products together, thus, creating the V-JOLT. He then filled up the tank of the sprayer and carefully made his way close enough to the beehive.

The tension was rising and the gorge in his throat became sore, he hopes that this one wouldn't fail him in a sudden. Jack then pumped the aerosol compound into the beehive, warding off some of the workers and warriors, the hive's wax began to crack and collapse. The lower echelon fell off to the ground, exposing the larvae and the queen, dying and squirming inside the hive. The warriors were courageous in their resolve to protect their colony and caste, but were humbled by the cold impersonal touch of death, exacted upon them by artificial aerosol. With the hive, completely neutralized and the way was clear, Jack and Judy resumed their search in the dormitory, eventually, the two bunnies come across a ladder hidden under a trap door, from the ground floor, Judy sniffed the air below and she could tell that there was a definitive smell of sea water. "Whatever they kept down there, obviously won't be small." Commented Judy, she climbed down the ladder to lead the way with Jack follow right behind her. The two of them came down to a hallway with dry cement wall and wall lamps. The floor underneath their feet was wet with sea water, Judy and Jack fur reacted accordingly to the status of their feet predicament.

"There's only way forward, let's see where this hallway takes us." Jack took point and lead the way with Judy tracing his every footstep. The two came down to a massive aquarium with narrow catwalks around the dome like structure. But the water level has risen to cover the catwalk by their knees. Much to their horrors and apprehension, a figure was swimming in the water below them, Jack and Judy took a minute to look down and identify its structural design. Much to their fear of mythical sea monsters, the creature called "Rahab" turned out to be even worse than they had thought it to be. What was once a salt water Snakefish, now a long neck predator with fins evolving into a more digitized like form to wade on land as easily as water. Circling underneath their feet, its blood red eyes, peering upward looking for whatever prey that might still be wandering around the tank. The remains of a freshly eaten sibling and other first victims float on the surface, reminding Judy and Jack the price they might pay if they chose to stand still for too long.

"Run!" Jack shouted, Judy and Jack ran as fast as they could in the watery environment towards the door leading down to the control room. Rahab quickly snapped to its preys and bounce up trying to take a bite out of the bunnies, Jack jumped forward and push Judy along with himself through the door and narrowly avoided the massive jaws. "I think can still dry up the aquarium, the control room should have the emergency plumbing sequence." Said Judy, "No kidding. Then let's get to it before we sleep with the fish." Jack and Judy raced into the control room where Jack pulled a lever to begin the emergency plumbing sequence, while Judy monitors the oil pressure of the hydraulic. She pressed to flip some switches for the plumbing equipment and slam a green button to begin the sequence Rahab made a beeline towards her.

The water was quickly plumb out to auxiliary tanks and the water level within the aquarium begins to lower until the floor can be seen again and safe to walk but Rahab was still lingering there in front of them. Its head bounced around by the key cabinet, "Not going down yet do ya? We'll see about that." Jack quickly ran back to the doorway and push a shelf of electronic equipment into the wet floor and turn on the electric current on. Rahab was quickly electrified to death with its eyes remain open while its body shows some charred scales, "I think it's safe now Judy. Great job back there." Judy gave him a thumb up in reply. Jack reached out and picked up a key to the main lab somewhere in the underground facility from the cabinet and continued his search with Judy.


	7. Chapter 7: Underworld

Chapter 7: Underworld

The underground catacombs were much larger than Jim had previously thought. As soon as both he and Skye gained access to the underground caverns, the two of them had walked for a full 40 minutes to explore the dark and dangerous uncharted caves full of skeletal remains of god knows who, avoiding various booby traps and other threats from the undead below. The two of them eventually came to a room, lit up by candles and a fireplace. The shelves built into the wall had various dolls on them, many of the dolls had worn out years before with missing eyes, shredded clothes. An old, rickety bed with worn off sheets and a pillow can be found next to the fireplace, Jim's inspection told him that the place seemed like a confinement chamber of sorts, judging by the metal gates and limited access points.

"Look at this place, they were keeping somebody down here. Confined and watched." Jim commented, he found a ladder on the other side of the room, he came up the ladder to inspect what was above and found it to be connected to a cabin in the forest behind the mansion. "So this is where they kept their hostages. Disgusting." Skye picked up an old family photo of tigers lying on the bed with names written on it "George", "Helen" and "Lisa", her foxy senses encourage her to look at the back side of the photo and found a hand written note on it, left by a little girl that said _"We'll be together again. Love you mommy and daddy."_

Skye puts the photo down and continued her inspection of the journal on the shelves next to the bed, to her deepest sympathy as well as fear, the journal belongs to the little girl in the family photo, it chronology her final days of sanity before the descent. _"May 15th 1980, they gave me and mommy some shots. They said it's to prevent diseases on the island, but I feel dizzy and a headache made my head has been hurting for hours. (Skye skips ahead a few months) September 25th, 1980, they took me away from the mansion, I couldn't find my mom anywhere. They said that she will meet me for dinner. (Some sections later) I met my mom at dinner, face is the same but different inside. Something is not right. I have to escape somehow._ _(Some months later) I pills off her face-mommy' face now on me so when find each other she will know me."_

Reading the journal was far too disturbing for her to bare. Skye put the journal down and urged Jim to move on and hopefully, finding a way to escape. The both of them exited the underground confinement area and made their way to a nearby crypt which consists of a stone sarcophagus with the lid being held in place by four large stones holding it down. At first, it all seemed like they had a breathing room to take in the sight of the well designed tomb. But they were soon locked in a deadly struggle when the mutated abomination that was once Lisa Tiger lumbered forward from the dark corridor in front of the team. The hunch on her back spawned a host of tendrils, growing slightly larger than her encounter with Judy Hopps. Lisa swung her manacled arms and smashed the two saintly raccoon statues without breaking a sweat. "I think this is what has been stalking us."

Jim said with apprehension, he brought his weapon up to high ready. "You think? I'll distract it. You pushed those stones over board." Skye cocked her pistol and fired off some rounds at Lisa, distracting the mutant from Jim for as long as her magazine and marksmanship skill allow. The polar bear on the other paw, was pushing the stones off the edge one after another while dodging Lisa's leap frog attacks. As he pushed the last the stone off the edge, Lisa landed right behind and prepare to tenderize his flesh, Skye fired a lucky shot into the eye on Lisa's hunchback. The tiger mutant jerked off from Jim allowing him to escape with his life. Eventually, all the stones fell off and the lit was popped up, revealing the remains of Lisa's mother, Helen Tiger. "M-o-th-er..." Lisa moaned out one last time, she reached into the sarcophagus and picked up the skull of her mother, then threw herself over the edge into the dark chasm below.

Jim and Skye can only watch her death from their positions, questioning whether did she survive the fall? Or did she end her life for good? "My god, hope that's the last of her." Said Jim, Skye didn't wait long to chime in, "Poor thing, all she wanted was her family and their escape. Maybe this will be her release from this prison." Jim couldn't agree more with a nod, the two of them then moved on from the crypt, finding their way through underground corridors until they come up to the entrance of the lab with plastic curtains and medical equipment lying around. The two metal doors with circular glass windows on them were locked tight, apparently to ensure that no leaks can make it outside the facility. Skye crouched down and inspect the locks with her lock pick gadget, the arctic vixen gently tapped on the right tension points to open up one mechanism at a time, "How long does it take Skye?" Jim grumbled at Skye while keeping an eye around them for any wandering zombies. "Just a little bit more. Aaand done."

The door turned inward and open the way for the two of them to move inside. Jim let out a sigh of relief since he didn't have to stand in one place for far too long. "Ladies first." He bowed down and gesture his arm in a courtly manner, almost joking at Skye, she simply scoffed at Jim's out of place sense of humor and take point for him. Leading the way step by step around the facility when they heard footsteps coming close to them. At first they assumed that it was zombies, roaming around to look for food, but Jim had heard these footsteps before. These were light, soft, paw padded, and judging by the intensity and frequency of the sound, it indicated two persons moving in a single column. Skye and Jim snap to the wall behind them and prepare to face off with whoever or whatever that might come at them, the vixen and polar bear shuffle closer and closer around the corner, until Skye quickly flipped out of her cover with Jim following close behind pointing their weapons and flashlights at their targets, the lights bounce up and down on the furry grey faces of two bunnies Judy and Jack, making Jim and Skye lower their guards.

"Stop it, stop it. Get those lights off of our faces now!" Jack cried out to Jim while holding a paw in front of his face to shield his eyes from the bright light. "Sorry about that. But we thought that-Never mind. Anyway, did you two find anything?" Jim embarrassingly scratch the back of his head as Jack and Judy exchange their findings to the other two. "Well beside the fact that we nearly got killed in an aquarium by an overgrown B-movie monster. Not much. But at least here, I think safe to say we are getting closer to discovering what went down here." Said Judy with an even more depressed tone. The four of them continued to look around the facility for something else of interest. On the way, they came across a holding cell with a familiar looking fox sitting inside. Judy hopped up to the bars on the door to take a peep inside, to her amazement and relief, it was Nick, sitting there on the bed waiting for a miracle to occur. "Nick! Nick! It's us, we're here to rescue!" Her excitement and high pitched bunny voice caught Nick's attention and he ran to the door to see her cute face.

"Carrots? You're alive! I thought I wouldn't see you again. Listen, somebody knocked me out and drag me here." Judy quickly reassured Nick that he would be busted out of prison in no time, which in turn he agree with. "Don't worry Nick, Skye and Jack will break you out. Jim and I will scout ahead." Nick nodded and give her a thumb up but not without some precaution. "Be careful Carrots. I have a feeling that somebody has been misleading us this whole time." Skye and Jack then tried their best to release Nick out of the holding cell while Nick and Jim continued onward to the nearby labs. The bunny and polar bear came to a morgue, just a few short meters down the hall, the freezer system here had broken down years ago. The plastic bags remained on their racks and shelves, hastily zipped up by the HAZMAT teams. There were corpses of equines, boars, bunnies, tigers and all sorts of animals who worked here once.

Their name tags were all that was left of their identity, their clothes had been drenched with the stench of the corpses. Judy counted the racks, there were exactly 10 racks, each can hold a total of 15 corpses, multiply the number and the body count reached 150 gruesome deaths within the lab. "Sweet cheese and crackers. They were trying to hide this catastrophe." Jim avoids sniffing the air, fearing infection from airborne diseases, instead, he put on a gas mask for both him and Judy. "It looks like their central nerve system was destroyed. Along with the parasite infestation inside it. How could anyone thought this was a good idea to research bio weapons?"

But the respite was still far away, Jim and Judy soon came across a presentation board room with a camera, projector on the table, the film was still loaded on the device. The room had been ransacked by somebody, the file cabinets had been pulled out and the papers were rifled through, reports and observations of experiments lay all over the floor of the dark room, lit only by the projector's light. Judy reeled the film back to the beginning and press the play button to see for herself, what went wrong down in the lab. The film turned out to be a product presentation, showcasing the various experiments ranging from simple zombies to the ferocious dogs as well as the snake and the vicious beast in the aquarium. "Report #1141: Product showcasing."

Begins the narrator whose voice sounded oddly familiar, could it be? "Product No.1 Roamers. (A sample image of a zombie is shown) This product is considered to be a test bed model, therefore, failures are excused. The Roamers have no particular special attribute other than its durability. Several of our staff have been brutally mutilated by these things, and they ate the corpses with the vigor of a religious priest. They prefer to travel in a pack and when left isolated without food source, they will go into a sort of hibernation. The parasite in their body will release a chemical fluid to preserve their bodies from decay. Overall, the Roamers have insect like intelligent and it is unable to take orders or think creatively, therefore it has no practical use as a Biological weapon." The presentation continued with the showcase of the canines.

"Product No.2 Cerberus. (A photo of a wolf mutated into a Cerberus zombie with long, sharp claws and increase dexterity on its paws) The canine mutation strands seem increase dexterity and leaping power. The increase in length of their claws allows them to tear up their targets in one strike, this strand shows great potential and applications and therefore require further research. There have been defects in the mutation strand as well, some of our early test subjects became savage and reduce to running around on all fours." Judy noticed the voice of the narrator sounded suspiciously familiar, she could tell it belonged to a bunny, it also sounded like the narrator was in his early 20s. The footages also showed Judy what went wrong with one of the experiment, on day labeled "March 22nd, 1996", a viral outbreak occurred when the insulation system inexplicably failed. The virus leaked out of their storage and reanimated the corpses of the dead staffs and deceased victims. One by one the outbreak began to overtake the facility and eventually the island. Pondering her questions, Judy was reminded by Jim to continue on to the nearby lab containing the latest batch of mutants and hair raising experiment. And worst, the truth was waiting for her there...


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Chapter 8: Escape

The truth was waiting for her. Gnawing at her guts and drawing her closer like a fire fly being attracted to a light source. Judy braced herself for the eventual reveal with Jim standing next to her, the bunny officer gently pushed the doors into the bio research lab open. She walked into the lab with Jim following close to her, the barely lit chamber was full of experimental tubes with mutated test subjects, frozen in cryogenic sleep. The test subjects were water buffaloes, horses, wolves, foxes, tigers, with their limbs bulge out to enormous size, on their shoulders, Judy could see a huge eyeball with blood red iris staring blankly at Judy and Jim. Their eyes have all grey out, the pale skin of the dead was nothing more than a shredded sheet that covers up the blood veins running underneath.

As she pushed forward, her bunny ears pick up the sounds of computer keyboard typing coming from a corner of the chamber. Her suspicion grew higher and higher, she decided to hastily rush up ahead and find out for herself, who was working on the lab's computer, and to her and Jim's surprise, it was Tony the bunny. "I was beginning to wonder when will you come." He casually spoke to her while continue to work on the computer apparently deleting files and other confidential information. "What? You're not here to retrieve your work? Why?" Her logic and reasoning were baffled when she saw Tony deleting his work from the lab's logs and not recovering just one sample. "Why should I even save a sample of these things? I'm not here to collect left overs and recycle their price on the market. I'm here to wipe them out."

Stunned and shocked, Judy's mouth was agape when she learned of Tony's motivation wasn't in line with the usual criminology. "What? Why? If you're here to destroy them, why didn't you-" Tony then cut in and make his point clear as day to the bunny and polar bear. "Inform you about this? Simple, when the ZIB started their investigation on this place, I knew that sooner or later they'll have me on their wanted list. So I supplied them with false Intel, hoping that those things might kill them all and silence whoever might have dirt on me. When the ZPD sent you guys to this island, I volunteered to tag along. My goal was to find my way back to the lab and destroy all evidences of my work and leave without you guys in tow. Bottom line, scot free."

Judy's contempt for Tony boiled to new heights as the revelation sink in, all this time, she was nothing more than a distraction for the zombies. The brown bunny had played everyone like a fiddle. "What on earth were you thinking Tony? We could have provided you with protection and let you walk free." Jim chimed in, outrage was written all over his muzzle as he held his revolver tight in his grip, pointing the weapon at Tony's chest. The bunny was less than impressed and he gave the two officers a rant in return. "Protection? Witness protection? Don't even think about it! As soon as my WPP is available in the police department's database then I'm done. Every single tin pot dictators in the world will come after me, asking me to do it all again, the same rapes against nature that kept me up all night. It's better to burn all evidence and tie up all loose ends. Without any concrete evidence about my works, I'm safer than a mouse in Little Rodentia. Nick was obviously going to be the first to sniff me out, so I planned to have him removed."

Judy muttered in her mouth some foul words as Tony's rant came to a close. The bunny officer just couldn't wait to arrest Tony for payback. But while they were busy holding a standoff, the officers failed to notice a certain menace was lurking within the lab, just behind the tube containing the mutated Rhinoceros. An insectoid creature pounced up on Tony, it pinned him down on the ground and began to feast on Tony's flesh, ripping off the rabbit's head and torn off his limbs. Watching in morbid horror, Judy and Jim could only fired off their weapons at the 4 foot tall cockroach with large egg sack hanging on its rear, conventional weapons, of course, were like a tickle attack to the creature known for its miraculous survivability. Jim tried to have a shot off on one of its eyes, but the cockroach slammed Jim into the wall with one of its legs, pinning him down firmly in place, going in to finish him off. The polar bear thought that this was his last earthly moment, he could no longer go home to see his friends and family, he closed his eyes and wait for his end to be over with.

"Hey! You want food? Try this!" Judy's voice caught the attention of both the insect and Jim, the two turned to see that she was holding a grenade launcher in her paws, the heavy weapon that the polar bear could easily handle bore down Judy as she struggles to raise it to a proper shot. The cockroach crawled over in an attempt to kill off Judy first, only to meet its own fate. Judy accidentally fired the grenade round in an upward trajectory, the round exploded on the roof above the cockroach and brought down a large amount of liquid nitrogen leak from above. The liquid nitrogen caused the cockroach to release its egg sack, the monstrous behemoth tried its best to reorient itself and crush the bunny, but now its head was frozen, so was its body and limbs, taking the opportunity, Jim fired off a magnum bullet and shattered the ice insect in one shot. Judy panted and breath heavily, for the moment, the immediate threat was gone and she was safe with Jim.

Sadly though the death of Tony and deleted files put a huge dent in their effort. Judy stepped over to Jim as he picked himself back up, "Are you alright Jim?" Judy asked, tending to his injuries like an attentive nurse. "It's alright. I've seen worse before. Let's get out of here. I think I've seen enough." The bunny nodded and Concurred with the polar bear, the two of them ran back the way they came, around the corner with the database, they bumped into Nick who was now free from his captivity. "Nick!? Thank god, we found who kidnap you. Tony. But he's dead by one of the mutated bugs in here. Where are Jack and Skye?" Asked Judy as she notices their absence. "Jack and Skye are repairing a monorail engine, we can use it to get to the airport." Jubilant and overjoyed by what she had heard, Judy excitement builds up and rejuvenate her commitment and will to survive. "Really? Then let's help them! The sooner we get to the airport the better!"

The three of them raced off to the monorail station that Nick undoubtedly had found. But while they revel in the hope of escaping the nightmare, little did Judy and Co knew, the parasitic worms in the cockroach's egg sack were crawling out after eating their way through the sack's slimy, wet wall. They converged on the corpse of Tony and infested his body like no tomorrow, eating his flesh, growing new limbs, reattaching his head, it was building up to be a ferocious nightmare send off. Back to Judy and Co, they were at the monorail station area, in front of them was a mid to late 90s monorail engine, ready on its track to go straight to the airport. Jack was in the engine checking the engine and control panel with Skye but it seemed that the engine was missing some components to work properly. "How is it looking?" Skye asked as Jack gauge the fuel remaining in the engine and its mechanical component.

"Not good. We will need a full can of diesel fuel to get this thing pass the 1 mile mark. That should allow us to reach the airport. I'll also need some tubes to connect the fuel tank to the engine, and last but not least, some wirings get the electric current going. There should be some of the spare parts shed." Skye nodded and list down the desired parts for Jack. She exited the engine cart with the list in her paw to meet Judy and co. "Okay guys, we're gonna need a full can of diesel fuel, some wires and a plastic fuel tube." Skye read the list attentively to them, "Carrots and I will find some fuel. Jim, you help the lady find the other spare parts." Jim nodded and the four of them split up. Nick and Judy went over to the fuel cache with a row of diesel fuel cans waiting to be used, a large portion of the facility's supply had been used up for transporting and evacuating the personnel and their documents. Nick and Judy pointed their flashlight over to the fuel cans on the far end of the room and pick one up with an emergency report on the wall.

"September 30th, 1996. The contamination has reached critical level all across the island. Higher ups has instituted a total shutdown on transportation and shipment of all products and conserve fuel and supplies for the evacuation of personnel. Communication with the outside has been cut off and company security has imposed travel sanctions on the civilian to avoid further spread of the infestation. The private sector of the airport is still accessible, but the main terminal for the populace is barred from access and all flights have been ceased. Security units have managed to quarantined and barricaded the private sector so you should have little to worry about when you get there." It was all ruthless calculations, Judy's stomach couldn't contain her anger and hatred to the Hamish Pharma Corp for its callous and self serving agendas. They purposefully left the civilians to die after employing and experimenting on the populace of the island for god knows how long. Countless lives lost and worst still, they get away Scot free for 20 years. "Come on Carrots, let's go. We'll get them as soon as we come back to Zootopia."

Nick reminded Judy as he carried the fuel can out of the fuel cache with Judy and back to the monorail engine. Jim and Skye soon came back with the wires and tube for Jack to install into the engine. Once all the pieces were in place and the fuel loaded, Jack fired up the engine and they speed their way across the island from the facility's train station, dawn was rising on the horizon, a signal that the nightmare was coming to an end. And yet, Judy still had one final question yet to be answered, "How exactly are they going to leave after arriving at the airport?" "Nick, how are we going to get out of here after we get to the airport? Don't tell me we have to patch up an old plane?" Her expression was replied with a sly grin from Nick, who coolly gave her his solution. "Don't worry Carrots. We have help coming our way. I use their communication equipment to call someone over from the mainland. Have a try yourself."

He handed Judy the portable radio with the frequency dial tuned into 140.85. When the bunny cop held the radio by her ears, she can hear someone familiar on the other side, it was neither the cheery, bubbly cheetah Clawhauser nor Chief Bogo, but the voice sounded young, slightly synthesized with a mechanical undertone. "Flight RC-1974 to Zootopia Police Department Officers, can anyone hear me? Please respond." Judy jumped on the broadcast with excitement, now fully aware of who was she talking to. "Charlie? Is that you? Thank god. It's Judy, I'm with Nick and Jim and two survivors, we're on a monorail track heading to the airport's private sector. That's the northwest corner of the Island's airfield. We'll be there in about less than 5 minutes. Copy my last over?"; "Affirmative. I'm coming in with a chopper to haul you out. Best commercial flight I can find. I'll keep circling around by the airport until you arrive. Out." It was the first good news after a long night of fear and bad news. In a matter of minutes, she'll be home free. Or will she?


	9. Chapter 9: End of nightmare

Chapter 9: End of nightmare

The clock struck 6AM sharp as the monorail slowed itself down to a halt by the airport's train station. The sun shone its heavenly rays on Judy and her companions, a light that they were dying to see with their own eyes, to feel its warmth on their fur and skin. It was a change of atmosphere that they badly needed. To move from the frightening darkness and claustrophobic corridors. But reality is always unkind at best, and punishing at worst. Once Jack opened the door of the train, they were greeted with the grim reality of civilization after sentient creatures, a train platform and an airport terminal, with luggage strewn all over the place, personal belongings and clothing lay on the ground, the only sound they can hear was the melody of the passing wind gushing through the empty terminal. "I hate to see what the terminal building looks like after all those years." Judy said as she kept watch around the crew.

"I'm with her on this one." Nick chimed in, keeping his head on a swivel for anything that might come at them. Skye took a glance at the map of the airport on the wall, with the normal section crossed out as yellow for civilians and red for private usages. "Come on, the private section of the airport should be just around the corner." The vixen pushed them to follow her as she leads the way from the platform towards the private section of the airport. The decoration and equipment of the terminal building brought them back through time, to a decade when they were too young to remember. The computers were powered off, their monitors covered in dust, the floor was littered with hastily written messages of desperate attempts to escape. The runways were jam packed with grounded aircraft, slowly falling apart, the airport had become a monument to a world isolated, frozen in time. The cataclysmic events had transpired so fast that the island didn't have time to prepare for the rolling changes.

"At least it's not night. Otherwise I would have nightmares for life." Judy muttered to herself, keeping close to the others, she took a moment to slip out her phone and record the dilapidating airport's interior. Jim was following closely behind Judy and Nick, watching everyone's collective back as they crossed into the private section of the airport, marked by a yellow and a red duck tape line. "Okay, we need to find a way to get out to the runway, any idea?" The jackrabbit raised his question which led to Skye's hesitant took over her. Unsure on how exactly were they going to leave the terminal building. They couldn't break the glass window since either it was too hard or they could do that, but lacking a rope to descend down to the runway.

Her answer, then came after a minute of thinking, "Maybe we could try to use the ground crew's station to get out to the runway." Nick hummed and pay the idea a thought, he found it rather rational enough to warrant a try. But there was the question of how exactly were they going to get there? "Let me try to see this through." He said, raising his index finger upward, he walked up to lead the way for everyone, the red fox show a keen sense of direction as he quietly walked them through a series of locker rooms, equipment sheds and finally down a garage for maintenance vehicles. Judy was impressed as always by her boyfriend's path finding skill on the fly without even looking up a map for assistance.

"Well look at you slick Nick. You managed to get us closer to the runway. Now what?" Nick's confidence and smug expression fell apart almost immediately as he had yet to figure out how to operate the garage's doors. "Actually Carrots, I think I'm stuck for now. Maybe we can try to pry the door open somehow?" He nervously turned to Judy, never minding the face the fact, Jack was searching around the sheds and cabinets and found a hand crank. The grey jack rabbit jacked the hand crank into manual rotating mechanism on the garage door and rolled up the door with ease.

"Got a problem? No problem." Jack prided himself on his work, but when the door had been opened and the daylight casts in, there was nothing holding the door up and it fell back down again. Jim smirked at Jack's minor set back before stepping in with a large barrel in his paws. "Need a paw? Roll the door up again, I'm gonna put the barrel up front to act as a stopper. Ready? Go." Jack quickly rolled up the door again like he did before, Jim waited for the door to reach the top side of the barrel before pushing it in and prevent the door from collapsing back down. "All right guys. Let's get out of here!" The five of them excitedly follow Jim's direction and ran out to the runway where the fresh air and open sky filled their bodies with anxious expectation and an equal excitement of being able to return home.

As she ran out to the opening in the middle of the runway, she panned her head up to the sky with her radio in hand. The bunny officer quickly relays her position references to Charlie, "Charlie, we're on the runway now, look to the northwest section of the airport and find an open ground by the terminal gates." The message was relayed to Charlie just as fast as it was sent. "Copy that. Coming up on the northwest section now. Stand by. I think I see you now Judy, give me a second." Soon enough, a dragonfly-like helicopter was coming into view of Judy and Co. Nick and Judy watched in joy as Charlie approaches the runway area and begin his descent to pick them up, until he pauses halfway through and hovers in mid-air. "Judy, there is something coming in! Get out of the area now!" Charlie's frantic warning caught Judy by surprise as she and the others saw a hulking mutated creature, hopped into the middle of the runway.

The sun shadowed its silhouette before it landed on the ground, finally, everyone can see it for it truly is, a grotesque mass of flesh, Tony the bunny was now nothing more than a monster twisted in both mind and body. His head is reattached to his body with veins like worms stitching it in place. His eyes are grey as his flesh is pale. Tentacles and a large eyeball lurched out of his back similar to Lisa and he panned his head around, sniffing the air and his ears turn left and right to find his prey. Judy and Nick were hidden by a luggage carrier, when Tony suddenly turned their way and leap into them with an incredible display of strength. "RUN!" Nick screamed out as the bunny and fox ran for their bacons. Tony lurches his face in the direction of Judy and chase after her with a dash. "Ssstaaaarrrsss..." Tony moaned as he swung his fist and knock Judy over to Jack Savage.

"Hey over here!" Nick distracted the beast by ramming an escalator into it, only to find that Tony managed to catch the vehicle with his bare hands and threw the escalator into the terminal building. "Okay, take it easy now Tony. I'm sure we can work up-a-an agreeable-arrangement!" Nick quivered and scampered as Tony prepare to strike his death blow on the fox, only for him to be stopped by a magnum shot to its back. Tony jerked forward for a second before turning back to Jim, confused over which one should die first, Tony lashed out his tentacles at Jim, hoping to catch the polar bear and use him to squash the fox. Coldditz jumped out of the way and landed behind rows of luggage. The polar bear ran as fast he could to some new hiding spots.

"This is not good. We need to blow him up somehow." Judy muttered to Jack, hiding behind a luggage carrier, they could do little but watch as their friends were fighting for their lives with a monster literally came out of their worst nightmare. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking!" Jack took a quick glance around and notices a fuel truck ready to use. "I got it!" He snapped his finger and made a mad dash to the truck against Judy's advice to hide. Jack hopped into the driver's seat and fired up its engine, driving the truck and ramming Tony to an aircraft just in time before anyone of his companions were killed. Jack limped his way out of the truck and to a safe distance, dropping on the ground and crawling to Skye's paws.

"Ssssttttaaarrrsss..." Tony muttered again, with Jack noticing the fuel leak on the ground, he used his own zippo lighter set the fuel ablaze, watching the inferno before his eyes unfold with contempt and professional calm. "You want stars. I'll give you stars." His one liner was done just when the jet exploded along with the amount of fuel condensed in one place, the airport's nearby buildings were set ablaze by the flaming wreckages and debris. "Okay. Let's get out of here guys! I can't risk staying here long, my fuel is running low." Charlie landed his chopper down by the runway's clearing and let Judy and Co loaded themselves into the passenger compartment before taking off. "Next stop, Zootopia. Sorry to keep you waiting. Did you find anything in there?" Asked Charlie. Judy however, was rather worn out and too tired to say anything. The robotic arctic wolf noticed this and leave her be with her well earned rest, as he faired them back to the mammal metropolis.


End file.
